Pet Problem
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Merasa cemburu karena kehadiran hewan peliharaan Hinata, justru membuat Naruto menemukan cara yang efektif untuk tetap bisa bermanja dengan kekasihnya itu/A Short NaruHina fict/AU/RnR?/


_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: AU, (miss)Typo, (maybe) OOC._

_Just a Short fic for all NaruHina Lovers… Enjoy all!_

…**XXX…..**

Naruto duduk di ruang tamu dengan pandangan mata yang tidak lepas dari sang kekasih. Hinata tampak tersenyum senang bermain dengan anjing kecil berwarna kecokelatan yang ia beli dua bulan yang lalu. Ia melemparkan bola boneka dan anak anjing itu bersemangat membawa bola itu kembali kepadanya. Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Bukannnya ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Hinata untuk memelihara hewan peliharaan. Ia sangat mengetahui kekasihnya yang sangat menyukai binatang-binatang lucu. Namun jika ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, ia pasti akan memikirkan ulang keputusannya hingga ribuan kali.

Keduanya memang sama-sama tinggal di sebuah kompleks apartemen lokal. Mereka saling mencintai dan dalam satu bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Namun mereka masing-masing telah memutuskan untuk hidup di apartemen untuk membuktikan mereka telah mampu bertanggung jawab tanpa ketergantungan orang tua. Dan lagi Hinata ingin membuktikan kepada ayah dan kakak sepupunya kalau ia mampu hidup mandiri.

Kembali ke permasalahan awal. Naruto tidak membenci apa yang disebut binatang. Shiro-nama yang diberikan Hinata untuk anjing itu- adalah anjing yang penurut, dan sangat lucu. Naruto bahkan tidak jarang bermain bersama dengannya. Tidak, masalahnya memang bukan itu. Masalah sesungguhnya adalah semenjak dua bulan Hinata memelihara Shiro, Naruto merasa intensitas perhatian Hinata pada dirinya semakin berkurang.

Hinata sekarang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Shiro. Entah itu memberi makan, memandikan, bermain, bahkan tidur bersama dengan sang anjing tercinta. Setiap waktu luang Hinata selalu bersama dengan Shiro dan hanya untuk Shiro. Jika pada akhirnya Naruto mempunyai kesempatan berdua dengan Hinata, selalu saja nama Shiro yang terlontar dari bibir sang kekasih.

Dan sejujurnya, semua itu membuat Naruto merasa errr… kesal? Kalau saja tidak mau dibilang cemburu…

_Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Shiro dan bertanggung jawab untuk memeliharanya, tapi bukan berarti harus dengan mengorbankan waktu bersamaku, kan?_

Dan sekarang, menurut Naruto, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semua hal yang menjengkelkan ini. Ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri lagi. Segera setelah Hinata selesai memberi makan Shiro, Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata, kurasa kita perlu bicara."

"Eh? Ba-Baiklah. Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tentang Shiro," jawabnya. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi saat ia mengatakan nama anak anjing itu.

"A- Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Shiro, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Bukan dengan Shiro, tapi dengan hubungan kita."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Hinata memiringkan kepala. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pertanda ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan kekasihnya.

"Hinata, sejak kau memelihara anjing itu, aku merasa kau mulai mengabaikanku dan juga hubungan kita."

"A-Apa? Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Hinata mencoba membela diri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Sekarang aku tanya, kapan terakhir kali kita pergi berkencan? Kapan terakhir kali kau membuatkanku bekal makan siang? Kapan terakhir kali kau mengunjungiku di kantor? Apa kau tidak sadar, selama ini yang selalu kau bicarakan hanya Shiro, Shiro, dan Shiro. Kapan kau punya waktu untukku, Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam. Untuk sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Hinata mencoba memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, hingga ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Naruto semuanya benar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia telah mengabaikan Naruto selama ini karena terlalu sibuk mengurus Shiro.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Naruto-_kun_… A-Aku sama sekali tidak sadar… Maaf… A-Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..."

Melihat Hinata yang kini menundukkan kepala dengan suara lirih penuh penyesalan, membuat rasa bersalah menghampiri Naruto. Bukan maksudnya membuat Hinata menjadi sedih seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Sudahlah. Aku senang kau sudah mengerti. Sekarang angkat kepalamu, Hinata. Aku tidak suka kau menunduk seperti itu…"

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto yang kini kembali tersenyum padanya. Ada kelegaan yang sarat saat gadis itu mengetahui kekasihnya sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang maukah kau membuatkan sesuatu untuk makan malam kita, Hinata-chan? Kau tidak mau membiarkanku mati kelaparan, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Naruto menuju ke arah dapur. Setelah sosok Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Shiro yang kini tertidur dengan tenang.

"Haaahhh… Apa aku tadi tidak keterlaluan yah?"

Ia membelai kepala Shiro yang tampak semakin nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan olehnya. Kembali ia menghela nafas sebelum bergumam.

"Mungkin… Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi masalah ini…"

.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana harimu di kantor, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto yang baru pulang dari kerja tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tengah menyambutnya di apartemen miliknya. "Yaahh melelahkan seperti biasa. Tapi tidak masalah karena sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata memerah. "Ja-Jangan menggodaku, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hahaha. Baiklah Hinata-_chan_. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita kencan malam minggu ini? Kudengar festival musim panas sudah dimulai. Kau mau kan, _Hime_?"

Hinata mengangguk senang dengan rona merah yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. "Te-Tentu saja aku mau Naruto-_kun_…"

Tiba-tiba, Shiro berlari di dalam ruangan dan mulai menggonggong pada Hinata sambil mengibaskan ekornya, seakan mengingatkan sang majikan untuk tidak melupakan keberadaannya.

"Kurasa kali ini dia yang akan cemburu padaku." ucap Naruto diiringi tawa khas miliknya. Membuat wajah Hinata semakin merona.

"Ma-Maaf kalau kelakuan Shiro menganggumu, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Tidak masalah. Justru aku sudah menemukan cara untuk kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama bahkan dengan Shiro juga."

Hinata menaikkan alis dan menatap bingung ke arah Naruto. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia justru membungkukkan badan dan mengangkat Shiro dengan kedua tangannya. "Duduklah di sofa itu, Hinata."

Hinata mengernyit, namun ia tetap menuruti Naruto dan duduk di sofa yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto meletakkan Shiro di pangkuan Hinata, anjing itu tampak senang sebelum ia melompat dan menjilati pipi kanan Hinata sambil sekali-kali menggosokkan puncak kepalanya.

"Hahaha… Shiro… Geli… Hentikan Shiro… Hahaha…"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di samping kiri Hinata. Masih dengan senyum penuh arti yang menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto mencium pipi kiri Hinata dan ikut menjilati pipi kiri Hinata dengan lidahnya. Sukses membuat Hinata membatu sejenak dan wajahnya yang kini memerah dengan sempurna.

"Na-Naruto-kun… A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum menatap Hinata. "Kenapa? Aku kan hanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shiro. Dengan begini, kita bisa _bermain_ bersama-sama. Iya kan, _Hime_?" jawab Naruto sok polos sambil menggesekkan wajahnya ke pipi putih Hinata.

"Hmm… Kulitmu benar-benar halus, Hinata-_chan_. Ayo Shiro, kita lanjutkan permainan kita bersama-sama dengan Hinata-_chan_~" ucapnya sambil kembali menjilati pipi kiri Hinata, sementara Shiro mengonggong senang dan kembali menggesekkan kepalanya ke pipi kanan Hinata. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang sudah hampir berada di batas kesadarannya.

Dan malam ini masih panjang untuk dilewati oleh mereka… Semoga saja Hinata masih mampu bertahan dengan kelakuan kekasih dan peliharannya itu.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Short fic di draft lama yang akhirnya di publish sebagai permintaan maaf belum bisa mengupdate fic MC, saya upload fict ini dengan dua fict yang lain, yang masih dalam proses… ^_^

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
